Craig-Marco Friendship
The friendship between Craig Manning and Marco Del Rossi began in the second season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Their friendship began in early Season 2, shortly after they started their freshman year at Degrassi Community School in 2002, and they became best friends as the series progressed. Both Craig and Marco were in a band called Downtown Sasquatch that also included Jimmy Brooks, Spinner Mason (who later was out of the band in Season 5) and later Ellie Nash. Their friendship lasted for a long time, even after Craig left for Vancouver. Marco was extremely angry when Craig used Ellie in an attempt to continue his drug habit, which caused a strain in their friendship. However, they later reconciled when Craig helped Marco to save Ellie's life. Season 2 The two first interacted in Drive, when Craig invited Spinner, Sean, Jimmy, and Marco to his house for the weekend while his stepfather Joey Jeremiah was away. Marco had seemingly been to Craig's house at least once before this as he had already met Joey. When Craig told Marco, Jimmy and Sean that he liked them, Sean asked if he was going to kiss them and Marco told him to shut up, foreshadowing his struggles with his sexuality and eventual realisation that he was gay. Marco advised Craig against "borrowing" a car from Joey's car lot but Craig ignored him. While Marco was nervous when Craig was driving the car, he did have fun and was delighted when they won four Kid Elrick tickets and were able to evade the police. Marco enthused, "Pull up right next to the cops. That part was so cool." Spinner teased him by saying, "Now you say it's cool. Before you were crying like a little baby." Marco told him that he was crying because of the smell of his cheese farts. Craig then ruffled Marco's hair. When they brought the car back to the lot, a furious Joey told Marco, Spinner and Sean to go home. Joey grounded Craig for three weeks and ripped up the Kid Elrick tickets. In a deleted scene in Take My Breath Away, Craig met Marco and Ellie Nash in the corridor and they walked to class together. Marco told Craig that he heard that he and Manny Santos were a couple after their date the previous night. Craig said that this was not the case and Marco advised him to let Manny know that they were not in a relationship. When Craig asked him how he should do that, Marco said that he should be upfront with Manny. Ellie, who had feelings for Marco and had been sending him anonymous secret admirer emails, said that it was not that easy. Marco countered that it was and told Craig that he could not keep things bottled up inside or he would go crazy. Craig realised that he was right and that he should tell Manny how he felt. In Fight for Your Right, both Craig and Marco were impressed by the new clothes that Jimmy's father Jermaine Brooks had bought him as a belated birthday present. Craig asked him if he had won the lottery while Marco wondered if he had left anything on the racks. In How Soon is Now?, Craig overheard Marco telling Ellie that he trusted her and teased them by saying, "Your love brings tears to my eyes." Marco responded, "Just wish everyone could be so lucky" before kissing Ellie's hand. The next day, Marco helped Craig design a poster in Media Immersion class. During science class in Tears Are Not Enough (1), Craig told Spinner to shut up as he was trying to listen to Ms. Hatzilakos. When Spinner accused him of being a browner, Marco said, "Someone is just in a bad mood." An irritated Craig responded, "Someone just wants to pass his science exam, alright?" In Tears Are Not Enough (2), when Mr Simpson told his Grade 9 homeroom class that Craig's father Albert Manning had been killed in a car crash over the weekend, Marco asked him if Craig was alright. Mr Simpson assured him that he was fine. Like everyone else, Marco was shocked when Craig came to school that day. He said to Jimmy that he was amazed that he was taking his father's death so well. When Craig told them that he got an A+ in his science test, Marco congratulated him. Craig attributed it to his father's help, referring to him as a good study partner. Marco and Jimmy then expressed their condolences and Marco asked him if he was okay. After Craig made a joke about his father's death, both Marco and Jimmy were concerned. Season 3 In Father Figure (1), Ellie was amused that Paige referred to her boyfriend Spinner as "honeybee." Craig said that he bet that she and Marco had pet names as well. He tried to take a photo of Ellie and Marco with his camera but Ellie took one of him first. She blew on her camera like a smoking gun before laughing. In U Got the Look, Craig, Marco, Jimmy and Spinner formed their own band which was later called Downtown Sasquatch. Marco was happy that Craig was no longer grounded, meaning that the band had its lead singer back. Several days later, he was very amused by Joey's attempts to jam with the band. Craig glared at him for laughing but Marco said that he could not help it as it was funny. In Pride (1), Craig saw that Marco was wearing a Toronto Maple Leafs jersey and, since he knew that he had no interest in hockey, jokingly asked him if he had gotten too much sun on the weekend. When Spinner asked Marco what he thought of Andropov's trade to the Redskins and Marco said that it was a great as his skating skills would really help the team, Craig laughed. An annoyed Spinner said, "Redskins are football. You have no idea what you're talking about" before storming off. Craig, surprised at the strength of Spinner's reaction, said, "Oh-kay." The day after Marco came out to Spinner in Pride (2), Marco and Ellie heard Craig say to Jimmy, "Alright, Spin asked us to keep it a secret until he’s thought about it more, so you can’t tell anybody, alright?" Marco and Ellie were both concerned that Spinner had told them that he was gay and were relieved to learn from Jimmy that he and Craig had been talking about the fact that Spinner was planning a surprise party for Paige Michalchuk's 16th birthday in several weeks. Marco gave Craig and Jimmy a hug and told them that he would take the secret to his grave. Both Craig and Jimmy were confused. Later that day, Paige's brother Dylan Michalchuk gave Craig, Jimmy and Spinner four tickets for his hockey game that night and told them that one of them was for Marco. When Craig and Jimmy expressed their excitement for their boys' night, Spinner asked, "Could you two be bigger fags?" He then told them that Marco was not coming as he "doing some gay artsy thing with Ellie." During gym class, Jimmy and Craig expressed their regret to Marco that he would not be joining them, which upset Marco greatly as Spinner was deliberately excluding him. When Spinner hit Marco with the volleyball and Mr. Armstrong told him not to spike, Craig sarcastically said, "Nice going, Spinner." While Jimmy learned about Marco's sexuality from Spinner's homophobic graffiti "Marco is a fag" in the boys' bathroom, it is unclear when exactly Craig found out. In Should I Stay or Should I Go?, Craig discussed his relationship problems with Marco, who asked him if he loved Ashley. Craig responded that love was "a really big word." Manny walked past them and said hello to Craig, leading Marco to comment that she was putting it all out there. Craig sarcastically said, "Never noticed." Marco advised Craig to send her a Rose-A-Gram to express his feelings. He sent her a dozen roses but instead of telling her that he loved, he wrote, "Ash, you rock. XO Craig." Ashley was both annoyed and disappointed by this and later told Craig that she did not think that he felt the same about her as she did about him. She told him that she wanted to Craig a break. In his garage, Craig confided in Marco, who advised him to tell Ashley that he loved her. When Craig said that he could not just tell her that he loved her, Marco told him that if he had lost her already if he did not. Craig followed his advice and wrote a song for Ashley called "I'm in Love". Unlike Spinner at the time, Craig had no problem with the fact that Marco was gay. In Rock and Roll High School, Marco was worried when Ashley, Ellie, Paige and Hazel Aden formed a band called Hell Hath No Fury and entered the Battle of the Bands against Downtown Sasquatch. Craig told him to relax as there was no way that he was going to let his ex-girlfriend beat him in the competition. When they practiced the new song that he had written, Craig irritably told Marco that he was playing the bass so it was only one note at a time. The next day, Craig and Marco both laughed when Ashley read out the lyrics to her new song about a girl who died in the Spanish Civil War: "Black, twisted agony. The fires of chaos burn on. Run for her tombstone before it’s too late. The blood runs cold in her veins." After Ashley performed another song, "Mr. Nice Guy", which was about Craig at school, he told Marco, Spinner and Jimmy that he was dropping out of the competition as Ashley had already won. Craig and Marco both disapproved of the abusive, sexist rap that Jimmy had written about Ashley. They went for a walk and Marco pointed out that Craig needed to write lyrics as soon as possible. Craig explained that his head was blocked due to the situation with Ashley and Manny, leading Marco to remark that he was glad that he was not into girls. To Craig's shock, he began to shout at the top of his lungs. Marco explained that it helped to clear his head and advised Craig to try it. After some hesitation, Craig did so but it did not work for him. At the Battle of the Bands, Marco was shocked that Hell Hath No Fury's T-Shirts depicted Craig's head engulfed in flames. When it appeared that Craig did not have a song ready for the competition, Spinner began to perform the rap over Marco's objections but Craig then appeared on stage and performed a song which he had just written apologising to Ashley and which won the Battle of the Bands for Downtown Sasquatch. In The Power of Love, Marco organised a Bollywood themed dance at Degrassi and asked Craig to take photographs for the night. When Jimmy, Spinner, Paige and Hazel arrived late at the dance and found the school on fire, Paige asked Craig what was going on. Craig said, "Uh, those curtains that Marco picked out, they’re like totally flammable." Season 4 In Ghost in the Machine (1), Marco decorated Craig's locker with balloons and streamers for his 16th birthday. Craig initially thought that Ashley had done it which led to an awkward encounter between them. When he realised that it was Marco, he told him that he loved it and complimented his new outfit. Craig then put his arm around his best friend's shoulders and, given his own lack of success with girls, he half-jokingly asked Marco if he was dating anyone. In King of Pain, Craig supported Marco's campaign to become Student Council President. He described Marco's opponent Alex Nuñez as "most likely to succeed in killing someone." Craig signed Marco's nomination form and asked him if he needed any cash for his campaign. In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Craig, Marco and the rest of Downtown Sasquatch performed together at the Spirit Squad car wash. In Craig's words, they "sucked" but Ashley assured him that no one noticed. In Islands in the Stream, Craig, Marco, Spinner and Jimmy went to see the Bollywood film Salvador Kovack at the cinema at Marco's suggestion. Both Craig and Marco disapproved of the condescending manner in which Spinner treated Paige, who was on her first shift at the concession stand. Craig scolded him with the sarcastic comment "Nice" before they watched the film. Craig described it as "surreal" but Marco said that it would have been surreal if Salvador had been played by a goat. After Jimmy was paralyzed from the waist down after being shot in Time Stands Still (2), Craig and Marco were especially supportive during his recovery. In Back In Black, Craig and Marco were both very upset that Jimmy had been shot. Before Downtown Sasquatch's recording session in Neutron Dance, Marco sadly told Craig that they would sound better if Jimmy could play with them. Craig said, "I wish he could too." When Ashley became increasingly involved in the band, Spinner objected to her continued presence at rehearsals as she was not an official member. Marco initially believed that Spinner was making too big a deal out of it but realised that he was right when Craig and Ashley completely dominated an interview with Liberty Van Zandt for the Degrassi Grapevine and did not give either of them a chance to speak. Marco and Spinner then issued an ultimatum to Craig: either they went or Ashley did. Craig attempted to tell Ashley that she was out of the band but he instead kissed her. Later that day at The Dot, Craig excitedly told Marco and Spinner that they were back together but they stormed out as he failed to kick out of the band as he had promised. Craig asked Marco to cut him some slack but Marco refused to do so. At their next rehearsal, Marco brought an accordion, angrily telling Craig that it was every man for himself in the band. This, coupled with the fact that Spinner had brought Manny into the band to play the tambourine, forced Craig's hand and he reluctantly told Ashley that she was out of the band before the session in the recording studio. However, while singing "Everything's Dust" which he had written for Ashley to apologise for cheating on her with Manny, Craig realised that Ashley meant more to him than the band and went after her. They kissed and resumed their relationship. In Voices Carry (1), Marco and Spinner played the demo that they recorded after Craig left featuring Marco's dreadful singing voice. Marco believed that it represented Downtown Sasquatch's first and last single and blamed Craig. Spinner opened his bag and dumped numerous copies of the CD at Craig's feet while Marco ejected the copy in the tape recorder and threw it at Craig. The next day, Craig told Joey that he was spending the night at Marco's house when he had in fact hired a hotel room for himself and Ashley. While experiencing a euphoric high as a result of his bipolar disorder in Voices Carry (2), Craig called Marco for fashion help. Marco was still annoyed with Craig for ruining the band's chance at success but told him that he came because Craig sounded desperate. Craig told Marco that he needed help picking out a suit for Ashley's father Robert Kerwin's wedding to his boyfriend Christopher. After their shopping spree, Craig and Marco met the latter's boyfriend Dylan Michalchuk. Before he left, Craig said, "I'm so glad that gays can get married! That YOU guys can get married! You gays! I mean if you ever wanted to. Great, great!" A confused Dylan thanked him for his support. While experiencing a low later that day, Craig told Caitlin Ryan that he was going to Marco's house. In Secret (2), Jimmy was anxious to return home after being in hospital for several months and was looking forward to seeing a Kid Elrick concert with Craig and Marco. However, his father Jermaine Brooks told him that the house would not be ready for another week and that he would have to stay in hospital for the time being. Not willing to accept this, Jimmy convinced Craig and Marco to break him out of the hospital the next day so that they could go and see the concert together. Jimmy and Marco wore black hoodies for their escape while Craig entered the hospital wearing a fedora and trenchcoat. Craig distracted the nurse on duty by continually asking for a fictional German doctor and then pretended to be extremely ill. When the nurse left to get him help, he, Jimmy and Marco made their escape. While it was difficult for Jimmy to navigate his way around the club where Kid Elrick was performing, he did extremely well and he and his two friends were in the front row for the entire concert. As Craig and Marco sneaked Jimmy back into the hospital that night, they excitedly discussed the concert. When Craig commented that they were so close to Kid Elrick that he was practically sweating on them, Marco said, "I am never gonna shower." A confused Craig laughed at his best friend's odd comment while Jimmy said that he would smell like Jack Daniel's if he did not wash. However, the three boys found Jimmy's father there waiting for him. Jimmy convinced him that he was ready to come home but that his father need to be ready. Mr Brooks agreed to collect Jimmy the next morning and bring him home. In Eye of the Tiger, Craig and Marco were among the many students present to greet Jimmy at the front of Degrassi when he returned to school after three months in the hospital. The next day, after it became common knowledge that Spinner was responsible for dumping the paint on Rick, they confronted him. Craig told him to stay away from Jimmy while Marco told him that he was no longer invited to Jimmy's welcome back party at Craig's house. However, after getting drunk with Jay Hogart, Spinner showed up anyway. Craig angrily told him to leave. Spinner begged for forgiveness but Jimmy ignored him, telling Craig to continue playing karaoke as they had been doing before Spinner arrived. Spinner left but Marco saw that he took his keys with him and realised that he was going to try and kill himself. He and Craig attempted to stop Spinner from driving away but Jimmy moved himself in front of the car. He told Jimmy that he was not going to stop him as he was dead to him already. Craig then confiscated Spinner's keys. In Queen of Hearts, Craig, Ellie, Marco, Jimmy and Alex played Euchre outside Degrassi. Ellie told them that her pet ferret Bueller Nash-Cameron had died and Craig and Marco both sympathised with her. The next day, Craig made fun of Marco by saying that his big hair made him look like Ashley. Marco explained that he ran out of hair gel. In Moonlight Desires, Craig helped Marco to organise the blood drive at Degrassi by packing the blood bags. He was shocked when Marco told him and Ellie had he hoped to graduate early and move in with Dylan. Craig was extremely angry that Marco was refused permission to donate blood because he was gay and had sex with Dylan. After Marco discovered that Dylan was seeing other people, Craig suggested that they get him back at the party that he was holding that night. At the party, Marco discussed his relationship problems with Craig, who was very supportive. In an effort to cheer his best friend up, Craig told him that he was a great guy and the most honest, down-to-earth and nicest person that he knew. He joked that he was a little short but that added to the cuteness to which he would be attracted if Marco were a girl or he were gay. Marco thanked him for telling him what he wanted to hear and that he appreciated it but if he really wanted to help, Craig should call him an idiot. Craig did so and Marco told him that he had no idea what to do. When Dylan arrived on the stairwell where they were sitting, Marco grabbed Craig and kissed him in order to make Dylan jealous. The kiss freaked Craig out. He said, "So, when in doubt you kiss Craig?!" Marco told him that he needed to settle the situation with Dylan and Craig responded, "Yeah, you do! You really, really do!" After he and Dylan broke up, Marco began to cry and walked past a concerned looking Craig. Season 5 In Venus (1), while Ashley was in England and Marco was in Africa over the summer, Craig and Ellie bonded, becoming best friends. As he excitedly told Ellie about his time in Africa, he became jealous of the fact that the two of them had even developed hand signals as his relationship with Ellie did not include them. On the first day of their senior year, Marco told Ellie that it was Craig's 17th birthday the next day. After Craig found out that Ellie knew that Ashley had broken up with him but kept it to herself, Marco told Craig not to shoot the messenger. After discovering that he was the last person to know, Craig said, "Screw you" to Ellie and left in a rage. Ellie was very hurt by his unkind words. Marco realised that she had feelings for Craig, which she denied. He comforted Craig after he found out. Marco thought that he may have seen it coming. In Venus (2), after Craig and Ellie's argument, Marco attempted to get them to talk each other but neither of them were receptive to his efforts. He told Ellie that she and Craig should not stop hanging out together because of one argument as they had been best friends all summer. Given that Ellie had recently began playing the drums again and Craig refused to allow Spinner back into Downtown Sasquatch, Marco suggested that Ellie join it. Later that day, Craig, Marco and Jimmy were having lunch in the cafeteria and Marco motioned for Ellie to join them. However, Ellie instead had lunch with Paige and Hazel. She looked over to Craig but he averted his gaze. The next day, Craig and Ellie reconciled without Marco's help and Ellie joined the band. During band practice in Weddings, Parties, Anything, Craig became annoyed that Marco and Jimmy were messing around while he was singing his solo. He told Marco that he was playing the bass so he was only supposed to play one note at a time. At school the next day, Marco asked Craig what they happened with Ellie after he and Jimmy had left them alone in the garage after Downtown Sasquatch had finished rehearsing. Craig told him that he gave her a drumming lesson and they watched a DVD. He said that 90% of his troubles in life were caused by girls and, as such, he intended to be a monk for the year, focussing on nothing other than school and the band. After the band was hired to perform at a wedding, they went to the Dot to celebrate but Marco and Jimmy left so that Craig could be alone. The next day at the mall, Marco, describing himself as Craig's "best friend in the whole world," asked him how the date went. Craig said that he thought that Ellie was Marco's best friend and denied that it was a date as "monks don't date." He claimed that it was just friends hanging out and mentioned that Manny had joined them. Marco said, "Cue the romantic train wreck." They then met Joey in the pharmacy where, to their amusement, he was buying condoms in preparation for his upcoming date with Diane. Joey was extremely embarrassed. Before the gig, Craig confided in Marco that he found both Ellie and Manny attractive and had no idea what to do. During the performance, Craig invited Manny on stage to play the tambourine and Ellie became so angry that she threw one of her drumsticks at Manny's head. When Manny accused her of it, Ellie remarked that she was surprised that she could even feel it through all her hairspray. After Ellie stormed out, Craig asked Marco what he should do and he said, "Oh, whoa, I'm, I'm actually too busy enjoying not being you." In I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, Craig and Marco were both disappointed with Jimmy's decision to leave the band in order to try out for a wheelchair basketball team but they accepted it and wished him luck. In Tell It to My Heart, Craig played Claudius in Degrassi's production of Hamlet at the City Drama Festival, which the school was hosting, while Marco played the title character. Marco was nervous and Craig jokingly said that it was not as if he were playing the lead and the school's hopes of winning the festival were riding on him. A slightly annoyed Marco said, "Yeah. Someone remind me to kill him after I'm done memorising this." Later, while they were rehearsing their lines, Craig and Marco saw a gay student named Tim being pushed into a locker. Craig was going to confront the boy who did it but Marco stopped him. Several days later, during the performance, Marco interrupted himself and came out to his father Mr. Del Rossi in front of the entire school. Like everyone else, Craig was shocked. In The Lexicon of Love (1), Craig and Marco were very excited about the Toronto premiere of Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!, for which Craig wrote a song. They hired a stretch limo for the occasion for themselves, Manny and Hazel. Before Media Immersion class, Craig and Marco excitedly discussed who they thought would be at the premiere, including Alanis Morissette. In Together Forever, Craig failed his history presentation on World War I due to his lack of preparedness in spite of Ellie's attempts to help him in class. At the Dot, Marco worried that this would affect Craig's chances of getting into university but Craig told him to relax as their grades had already been submitted. In any event, he was not terribly interested in going in the first place. At the Northern Sound Showcase, a record producer named Leo Davies was impressed by Craig's vocals but claimed that the band's sound was a little rough. In spite of this, he offered to manage Downtown Sasquatch and Craig accepted immediately. At the photoshoot the next day, Leo placed Craig in the foreground with Marco, Ellie and Jimmy in the background. Craig told him that he was "kind of about the band" but Leo said that now the band was all about him. At the Dot the next day, Leo told the band that the Showcase had asked them to return for another performance and, if they won, they would fly out to Vancouver at the weekend to record their material. Marco pointed out that they had exams and essays to do and missing them would screw up their year but Leo said that the band was more important. Ellie convinced Craig to try out for the Showcase for the second time without the band and he won recording time in Vancouver. Before he left, Marco gave him a hug. In I Against I, Marco mentioned to Spinner that Craig was in Vancouver pursuing fame and fortune. As Ellie, Jimmy, Paige and Alex were all busy, Marco was lonely and he became friends with Spinner again. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), Marco told Paige that he felt that his life was changing faster than he could handle. He singled out Craig's departure as one of the reasons for this and clearly missed him. In True Colours, Marco saw Jesse Stefanovic kissing Ellie on the left cheek. He joked, "Guess this means you’re officially over Craig." Ellie hit him with her newspaper and smiled. In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), Craig returned to Toronto to perform at a music festival. At his welcome home party at Marco and Ellie's house, he played a song for Marco, Ellie, Dylan, Jimmy, Spinner and Jesse which he wrote on the Vancouver ferry. The next day, Craig told Marco and Ellie that Manny had nailed her audition for the teen drama West Drive and they were looking at a future acting legend. After his gig that night, Marco told him that it was awesome, which Craig appreciated. Season 7 In It's Tricky, Marco was seen looking at Craig's newly released album Of Two Minds. One of the songs was entitled "Kissing in the Stairwell," a reference to when Marco kissed him to make Dylan jealous in Moonlight Desires. Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Marco and Ellie were visiting Paige, who had been cast as Trixie in Jason Mewes' film Mewesical High, in Los Angeles, where Ellie ran into Craig. While at the soundstage with Paige, Marco was surprised to receive a call from Ellie's mother Caroline Nash. When she returned to the mansion, an excited Ellie was about to tell Marco that she had met Craig but he mentioned that her mother had phoned him as Ellie had not been answering her cell phone. Mrs. Nash had informed Marco that Ellie's father Colonel Nash was back from Afghanistan and in hospital but that Ellie had not been to visit him yet. Ellie said that she did not want to talk about it. Marco warned her that she could not simply avoid it and she responded, "Watch me" before storming out. Later that night, Ellie returned to the mansion and began packing her things. Marco assumed that she was going home to Toronto but she told him that she had met Craig and was going to stay with him. Marco pointed out that it was a bad idea to replace one drama in her life with another. She insisted that there was no drama between herself and Craig. Marco stated that he still had not forgiven Craig for the last time and that Craig was bad news for girls, especially her. Ellie claimed that she was over him and she knew that she did not need another relationship. When Marco asked her what she did need, she said, "A friend who doesn't judge me." Marco promised not to mention her father but believed that Ellie would severely regret it if she did not go to visit him. Ellie ignored his advice and sarcastically told him to have fun with the "movie crowd." Two days later, Ellie told Marco that Craig's girlfriend Yvette had returned and she wanted to give them some space. When he asked her if she was okay with that, she said that she was going to read by the pool. At Paige's fake 18th birthday party that afternoon, she began to drink. Mrs. Nash called Paige's cell phone and gave it to Ellie, who was hesitant to accept it. Ellie asked her mother how everything was at home but Mrs. Nash accused her of not caring and angrily hung up the phone. Ellie then started to drink from a bottle of vodka. Craig approached her and tried to tell her that he had feelings for her but she misunderstood him as she was drunk. He attempted to follow her but was stopped by Marco. He assured him that he did not mean to upset her and wanted to apologise but Marco said that Ellie was messed up and had far more serious things in her life to deal with. They began to struggle and fell into the pool. They then realised that Ellie had left. On the beach, an extremely upset Ellie began pacing back and forth. After dropping her shawl and bottle of vodka, she began to wade into the sea in an attempt to commit suicide. After several minutes, Craig and Marco arrived and realised what she was doing. However, they were able to rescue her. They then brought her back to Craig's apartment. Yvette was not present. Marco thanked Craig for his help in saving Ellie. Craig said that he would take care of Ellie and he and Marco hugged, having seemingly repaired their strained friendship. The next day, Ellie decided to return to Toronto with Marco by her side. When she got to the hospital, she said, "Hey Daddy" and began to cry profusely as she hugged him tightly. Trivia *Marco was three months older than Craig: Marco was born in June 1988 while Craig was born the following September. *They both started at Degrassi Community School as freshmen in 2002. *They were both best friends with Ellie Nash, who had unrequited feelings for each of them at different times. They both kissed or have been kissed by her - Marco in Careless Whisper, How Soon is Now? and Don't Stop Believin' and Craig in What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2) and Degrassi Goes Hollywood - but only Marco dated her. While Ellie's feelings for Marco were never requited as he was gay, her feelings for Craig were eventually returned. *In Venus (1), Marco was the first person to realise that Ellie had feelings for Craig. *They saved Ellie's life by preventing her from drowning herself in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. *They were both good friends with Jimmy Brooks and Spinner Mason. However, Craig ended his friendship with Spinner after learning about Spinner's indirect role in the school shooting in Eye of the Tiger and it was never made clear if he ever forgave him. *Marco and Craig are the first set of male friends where one friend who is gay kissed his straight friend. The second were Peter Stone and Riley Stavros. In Man With Two Hearts, Riley kissed Peter because he was attracted to him. However, Marco had no romantic interest in Craig. Coincidentally, Peter and Craig had a brief conflict. *Marco was formerly friends with Craig's ex-girlfriend Manny Santos. *Craig was involved in two separate love triangles with other friends of Marco's: one with Ellie and Manny and one with Jimmy and Ellie. *They both had problems with their fathers: Craig's father Albert Manning beat him while Marco's father Mr. Del Rossi's homophobia made Marco reluctant to come out to him for several years, though he eventually came to accept it. *They were both founding members of Downtown Sasquatch as well as the only people to be members of the band for its entire existence. *Like Ellie, Jimmy and Paige, Craig never had any problem with the fact that Marco was gay. This was in stark contrast to Spinner's initial homophobia. *Each was often the other's first port of call for advice on relationships. *They were both big fans of Kid Elrick. *They were both introduced in Season 2: Craig in When Doves Cry (1) and Marco in Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. While the main plot of Craig's first episode focussed on him, Marco did not have any lines in his first episode. *In both Queen of Hearts and Moonlight Desires, Craig mocked Marco for having big hair. *Although Marco is Craig's best male friend, it is unclear whether or not he ever told him that he was bipolar. However, it is likely that he did as Jimmy was aware of it in Goin' Down the Road (1). *While Craig was a very talented singer, it was revealed in Voices Carry (1) that Marco had a dreadful singing voice. *Although Marco was the valedictorian of the Class of 2006 in High Fidelity (2), Craig dropped out in Together Forever. *Both of them were offered places at Toronto University. While Marco went on to attend the university, Craig did not as he wanted to pursue his music career. *As revealed in Weddings, Parties, Anything, Marco considered himself to be Craig's "best friend in the whole world." *In Together Forever, Ellie confided in Craig that she did not think that Marco was a talented bassist. *In King of Pain, Craig described Marco's friend Alex Nuñez as "most likely to succeed in killing someone." *During the summer of 2005, Marco worked with Caitlin Ryan, the ex-fiancée of Craig's stepfather Joey Jeremiah, in Africa. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *Marco often referred to Craig as "buddy." *In the Degrassi Drama Department's production of Hamlet, Marco played the title character while Craig played Claudius. *In Weddings, Parties, Anything, Marco thought that Craig and Ellie would make a good couple and tried to set them up on a date. *They were both members of Archie Simpson's Grade 9 homeroom class 9F from 2002 to 2003. *Spinner jokingly described both of them as studs. *In the 2015 interview Straight Talk with Adamo Ruggiero, Jake Epstein said after he was cast as Craig, he was asked to read for the Marco auditions. He was given a scene in which Craig and Marco seemed to be flirting. He believed that the writers were toying with the idea of making them love interests but the idea was discarded. *Like Craig's ex-girlfriend Ashley Kerwin, Marco served as Student Council President. Quotes *''(Craig shows Jimmy and Marco his science exam in which he got an A+)'' Jimmy: "A! That's my man." Marco: "Wow. That's amazing, buddy." Craig: "Yeah, my dad actually did something worthwhile for me. He was a good study partner." Jimmy: "Look we're really sorry to hear about your dad, man." Marco: "Yeah. So you okay?" Craig: "Guys, I'm fine. Hey, I'm the lucky one. My dad died. I, I walked away with a scratch." Marco: "I thought you weren't in the car..." Craig: "Friday night, we're like speeding down the highway, my dad's mad and he won't slow down. Ahead there's a rig. I see it, my dad doesn't and we hit...hard." (Jimmy and Marco are shocked. Craig laughs) Craig: "Guys, I was at Joey's when it happened! I had you going though." - Tears Are Not Enough (2) *Marco: "Manny's just putting it all out there, huh?" Craig: (sarcastically) "Never noticed." - Should I Stay or Should I Go? *Marco: "Oh hey. Happy birthday, buddy." Craig: "Wow! Uh, you hit the mall lately?" Marco: "You think it was easy finding those streamers and musical notes?" Craig: "No, I meant your outfit." Marco: "You like it?" Craig: "Yeah, man. And I love the locker, thanks." Marco: "No problem." (Craig puts his arm around Marco's shoulders) Craig: "Man, are you dating anyone?" (Marco laughs) Craig: "I'm serious." - Ghost in the Machine (1) *Craig: "Man, we were so close, the Kid was basically sweating on us!" Marco: "I am never gonna shower." Craig: "What?!" (Jimmy and Craig both laugh at Marco) - Secret (2) *Craig: "Marco, with your hair all big like that, you kind of look like Ashley." Marco: "I was sans product this morning, Craig." (to Ellie) "And you said it looked fine!" - Queen of Hearts *Marco: "I was thinking of picking up a few extra credits this summer. This way, I can graduate after first semester's done, maybe even move in with Dylan before university." (Craig and Ellie are both shocked) Marco: "My boyfriend? Alright you guys know I'm gay, right?" Ellie: "Um, I'm stuck on graduating early." Craig: "I'm on move in with Dylan." Marco: "Guys, it's not that big a deal!...Okay, it's huge." - Moonlight Desires *Marco: (to Dylan) "Tell me my head doesn't look that big." Craig: "Your hair...that's what's big." - Moonlight Desires *Craig: (to Marco) "You know you are a great guy. The most honest, down-to-earth, nicest person that I know. You're a little short, but that just adds to the cuteness. That I would find you to be. If you were a girl or I was not a guy." - Moonlight Desires *Craig: "So when in doubt you kiss Craig?!" Marco: "I gotta settle this with Dylan." Craig: "Yeah, you do! You, you really, really do!" - Moonlight Desires *Craig: "It wasn't a date. Monks don't date. It was friends just hanging out. Matter of fact, my other friend Manny joined us." Marco: "Cue the romantic train wreck." - Weddings, Parties, Anything *Craig: "Why? Why must they be so hot?" Marco: "Uh, you're not supposed to find your friends hot." Craig: "It's not my fault! I'm not the one who showed up looking like that." Marco: "What? You said you were going to be a monk." Craig: "The monk is tired of the monastery, okay? The monastic life just wasn't for him, and now I have no idea what to do." - Weddings, Parties, Anything *Craig: "What do I do?" Marco: "Oh, whoa, I'm, I'm actually too busy enjoying not being you." - Weddings, Parties, Anything Gallery Sbfddvgsd.jpg 1118 1.jpg Dgh+10.jpg 062410degrassiboys.jpg 1110 1.jpg 1106 1.jpg Take a chance, it's not romance.jpg 09-1.jpg 1076 1.jpg Tumblr lnz9ymwEOD1qc1tpr.jpg ffyr0001.jpg Tumblr l5u8dqH9HT1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr ls5paklyhB1qc1tpr.jpg JACO.jpg JARCO.jpg Jarfsd.jpg 640px-Degrassi 100% intensee.jpg Tumblr lon6ts1EzT1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lon6phkKl01qc1tpr (1).jpg Tumblr lon5zutYAU1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4q54mDCt1qc1tpr.jpg 5165p+Sm03L. SX500 .jpg Normal cap0019.jpg Tumblr mcrg29W5iT1r5uoxco1 500.jpg tumblr_mdl8t9dfBL1r5uoxco1_500.jpg 90iou.png 809uio.png 89u8i.png 898uio.png 5645tr.png 353f.png 353re.png Tumblr ltnigtyEd41qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr ltniga5MSg1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l1wktFvH1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mg277pvI3z1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Carco.png Normal cap2592.JPG Normal cap2602.JPG Neutron-dance-10.jpg 454332.png Tumblr l4eich89ka1qc585qo1 500.jpg Moonlight-desires-2.jpg Moonlight-desires-3.jpg Moonlight-desires-6.jpg Moonlight-desires-8.jpg Normal cap008Weddings, Parties, Anything0.jpg Normal cap00Weddings, Parties, Anything87.jpg Normal cap008Weddings, Parties, Anything3.jpg Normal Weddings, Parties, Anythingcap0088.jpg NorWeddings, Parties, Anythingmal cap0113.jpg NorWeddings, Parties, Anythingmal cap0061.jpg 53333.PNG 5559.PNG Normal 2221 1.jpg Normal 2247 1.jpg Normal degrassi-next-generation06.jpg Normal craig season5 012.jpg Normal craig season5 015.jpg Tell-it-to-my-heart-7.jpg 19-brucas59 (2).jpg 50-brucas59 (1).jpg 136-brucas59.jpg 137-brucas59.jpg episode-100.jpg MD-0005.jpg MD-0036.jpg MD-0041.jpg MD-0077.jpg Tf-0056.jpg Tf-0052.jpg Tf-0054.jpg 90iou.png MD-0018.jpg MD-0019.jpg MD-0022.jpg MD-0042.jpg MD-0057.jpg MD-0059.jpg MD-0060.jpg MD-0076.jpg MD-0078.jpg tf-0029.jpg tf-0054.jpg tf-0059.jpg Rock & roll high school, season 3, image 2.jpg Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg 06 (23).jpg 20-brucas59 (3).jpg Pride0081.jpg Pride0079.jpg 203-brucas59 (1).jpg Pride0106.jpg Pride0105.jpg Pride0103.jpg kop-0008.jpg UGTL-0006.jpg UGTL-0016.jpg Normal cap008Weddings, Parties, Anything1.jpg Normal cWeddings, Parties, Anythingap0058.jpg 4443.PNG Normal 505Preview.jpg Normal 2243 1.jpg Normal 2247 1.jpg Normal degrassi-next-generation06.jpg Normal craig season5 016.jpg Wpa-0049.jpg Wpa-0045.jpg Tumblr luzqpxKYve1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwjtsRS11qc1tpr.jpg Tf-0055.jpg MD-0007.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Drive3.jpg Episode-096.jpg Episode-091.jpg Episode-081.jpg Episode-079.jpg Jioji.jpg 230px-Downtown sasquatch original.jpg 513 005.jpg Downtown Sasquatch2.jpg Downtown Sasquatch.jpg Images (29).jpg Paige working.jpg 318 001.jpg Rrhs0207.jpg Rrhs0170.jpg Rrhs0165.jpg Rrhs0164.jpg Rrhs0151.jpg Rrhs0141.jpg Rrhs0140.jpg Rrhs0135.jpg Rrhs0134.jpg Rrhs0133.jpg Rrhs0058.jpg Rrhs0055.jpg Rrhs0049.jpg Rrhs0003.jpg UGTL-0032.jpg UGTL-0033.jpg UGTL-0002.jpg UGTL-0001.jpg Sisosig0041.jpg Sisosig0040.jpg Sisosig0039.jpg Sisosig0032.jpg Sisosig0027.jpg Sisosig0027-1.jpg Degrassi (1).jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 1-lilyjak.jpg 80517-degrassi2.jpg 2-lilyjak (1).jpg Evryone.jpg Drive0120.jpg Drive8.jpg 206 003.jpg 2-brucas59 (2).jpg 284px-Degrassi-islands-in-the-stream.jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg EOTT05.jpg Tumblr lon6phkKl01qc1tpr.jpg Neutron-dance-4.jpg Tumblr lon6fgm8UN1qc1tpr.jpg Drive0039.jpg Drive0041.jpg Drive0040.jpg Drive0232.jpg Drive0125.jpg Drive0193.jpg Drive0159.jpg Drive0072.jpg Drive0069.jpg Venus-0002.jpg Venus-0001.jpg Venus-0000.jpg Jhgghghghgh.png Normal capWeddings, Parties, Anything0121.jpg Untitledaerfwer.png Tumblr my4eosayFS1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Screenshot (98).png Screenshot (97).png Screenshot (96).png Screenshot (92).png Screenshot (89).png Screenshot (88).png Screenshot (238).png Screenshot (237).png Screenshot (236).png Screenshot (235).png Screenshot (233).png Screenshot (232).png Screenshot (231).png Screenshot (230).png Screenshot (244).png Screenshot (243).png Screenshot (242).png Screenshot (241).png Screenshot (240).png Screenshot (270).png Vc0148.jpg Vc0147.jpg Vc0146.jpg Vc0145.jpg Vc0144.jpg Vc0143.jpg Vc0142.jpg Vc0141.jpg Vc0140.jpg Vc0139.jpg Vc0137.jpg D1.05.jpg MD-0011.jpg MD-0010.jpg MD-0009.jpg MD-0079.jpg MD-0032.jpg MD-0031.jpg MD-0030.jpg MD-0029.jpg MD-0028.jpg MD-0024.jpg MD-0027.jpg 3-brucas59 (4).jpg 12-brucas59 (4).jpg Screenshot (284).png Screenshot (285).png Sec0258.jpg Sec0257.jpg Sec0252.jpg Sec0251.jpg Sec0250.jpg Sec0249.jpg Sec0242.jpg Sec0243.jpg Sec0241.jpg Sec0239.jpg Sec0238.jpg Sec0235.jpg Sec0199.jpg Sec0200.jpg Sec0195.jpg Sec0193.jpg Sec0192.jpg Sec0191.jpg Sec0194.jpg Wpa-0176.jpg Wpa-0165.jpg Wpa-0160.jpg Wpa-0159.jpg Wpa-0156.jpg Wpa-0137.jpg Wpa-0136.jpg Wpa-0047.jpg Wpa-0043.jpg Wpa-0046.jpg Wpa-0147.jpg Wpa-0135.jpg Wpa-0134.jpg Wpa-0133.jpg Tf-0094.jpg Tf-0092.jpg Tf-0076.jpg Tf-0075.jpg Tf-0074.jpg Tf-0073.jpg Tf-0071.jpg Tf-0060.jpg Venus-0093.jpg Venus-0044.jpg Venus-0038.jpg Venus-0026.jpg Venus-0005.jpg Marco-sean-craig-joey-spinner.png Sean-marco-craig-spinner.png Sean-craig-marco-spinner.png Sean-spinner-craig-marco.png Spinner-marco-sean-craig.png Craig-marco-spinner.png 247-brucas59.jpg Islands-in-the-stream-2.jpg EOTT0104.jpg EOTT0100.jpg EOTT0085.jpg EOTT0084.jpg EOTT0058.jpg EOTT0057.jpg EOTT0056.jpg EOTT0042.jpg EOTT0021.jpg EOTT0020.jpg DowntownSasquatch.jpg Tumblr m57vmrxA3E1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lvysvlGl5n1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lvys99TcmN1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lvys77cnqS1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lvz1oqQaqp1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lvyryscrlz1qc1tpr.jpg Qa1114-1.jpg Tumblr lyvwrkdkRP1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwpcGTUP1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwqjfRJG1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwijXxSu1qc1tpr.jpg Spin-jimmy-marco-craig-degrassi-16022729-644-477.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg season3_09.jpg UGTL2.jpg UGTL3.jpg season_six_08.jpg 419 008.jpg Season six promo.jpg Normal pol.jpg Degrassi-islands-in-the-stream.jpg 406_004.jpg Iits0025.jpg Iits0024.jpg Iits0014.jpg Iits0010.jpg Iits0009.jpg Iits0008.jpg Iits0007.jpg Nd0167.jpg Nd0166.jpg Nd0170.jpg Nd0169.jpg Nd0168.jpg Nd0103.jpg Nd0102.jpg Nd0099.jpg Nd0100.jpg Nd0097.jpg Nd0095.jpg Nd0088.jpg Nd0050.jpg Nd0003.jpg Nd0002.jpg 410 012.jpg 410 01.jpg 419_017.jpg Tumblr inline nirqwvTcak1qapogg.png Drive5.jpg Drive2.jpg Screenshot (301).png Screenshot (299).png MD-0006.jpg MD-0004.jpg MD-0000.jpg Downtown sasquatch original.jpg Screenshot (306).png SHFWILFL-0005.jpg SHFWILFL-0004.jpg SHFWILFL-0002.jpg SHFWILFL-0001.jpg TITMH-0023.jpg TITMH-0014.jpg TITMH-0012.jpg TITMH-0009.jpg TITMH-0008.jpg TITMH-0007.jpg TITMH-0004.jpg TITMH-0003.jpg TITMH-0002.jpg TITMH-0001.jpg 11a.jpg 12a.jpg S degrassi3170186.jpg 202.jpg 152.jpg Deg32-000073.png Deg32-000063.png Deg32-000026.png Deg32-000025.png Deg32-000023.png Deg32-000016.png Deg32-000015.png Deg32-000014.png Screenshot (487).png Screenshot (486).png Screenshot (485).png Screenshot (484).png Screenshot (483).png Screenshot (482).png Screenshot (477).png Screenshot (476).png Screenshot (475).png Screenshot (474).png Screenshot (473).png Screenshot (472).png Screenshot (471).png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-15h50m34s94.png group2.gif season3_09 (1).jpg Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:53:18.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:46:26.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:46:16.png CdIXv dWEAAUEr4.jpg an-oral-history-of-degrassi-the-next-generation-body-image-1469632499.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 8